paddy_and_tom_reviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Season 3 is the third season of WER Adventures and it falls under the name of Paddy and Friends Big World Big Adventures. It'll be narrated by Paddy as Joey will be get an overhaul. Episodes: # Episode One: Change!!: Scotty throws a tantrum when he finds out Fowler is leaving the WER Fleet, can his new friend Sam show him that change is hard and that Barbara and Fowler are still on the WER . # Episode Two: Paddy in America: Paddy goes to America, to help with their shunting, he is shocked to see Sam there and he gets lost and doesn't want any help. But when he gets really lost, his new friend Becky and Sam help him to the big station. # Episode Three: Deja Vu: A new engine called Ellie, comes to the railway to take Fowler's place in WER Sheds. # Episode Four: Paddy, Sam in Australia: Sam goes with Paddy on an adventure to Australia, they meet an engine called Victor. # Episode Five: The Stolen Christmas Decorations: The main 8 engines' christmas decorations have been stolen. But by who? # Episode Six: Scotty and Tom in India: Scotty and Tom visit India, and they get separated, can they find each other? # Episode Seven: Poppy the Red engine: A new engine called Poppy comes the WER to become a permanent member of the WER Fleet, but can she prove that she is WER material. # Episode Eight: Poppy's Big Adventure: Poppy loves her new home on the WER, but she wishes for an adventure after hearing about Paddy's Big World Big Adventure, she immediately goes on one herself, causing everyone to go into panic as Agatha Wessex, Tom, Scotty, Fowler, Barbara, Olivia, Ellie, Sam, Rosie and Paddy go all around the world to find her. Can they find her and bring her home. # Episode Nine: Barbara and the Line of Reading pt 2: Barbara, Paddy and Miss Agatha Wessex, try and find out the mystery of the line of Reading, as they have no clue what they doing the day before, is this the work of a ghost? # Episode Ten: County gets lost: The GWR County Class engine County and his non-faceless tender Jeffrey take a train through France, and they get lost somewhere in the big country, can they both get back safe. # Episode Eleven: Barbara?: After having a crash with a goods train, a full investigation is made, and Barbara's past is discovered and leaked to the press and media, she is so ashamed that she stays in her shed and has her crew lock the door. Can Scotty discover what his beloved love is so scared about? # Episode Twelve: Paddy and the German Beer Festival : Paddy is in Germany, visiting his new friend Hans, where he founds out about the German Beer Festival. Paddy doesn't know what that is, as the UK doesn't have that. Will he find out what German Beer Festival? # Episode Thirteen: Fowler?: During the events of 'Barbara?' Fowler has a crash at London Waterloo with a passenger, and another investigation is made and Fowler's past is also discovered and leaked to the press and media, like Barbara, he locks himself inside his shed and refuses to speak to the press, only allowing to speak to Agatha Wessex and the Police who he has a good relationship with. Can Paddy find out what is troubling his beloved sweetheart before it is too late? # Episode Fourteen: Paddy visits Fowler in Scotland: Fowler is in Scotland, visiting his siblings. Paddy misses his boyfriend so much that he visits him in Scotland, can he make it to Scotland in time? # Episode Fifteen: The main 8 engine's photo.: Since The main 8 engines' team has changed, the original photo of the original main 8 has been moved to the back of the Sheds. Miss Agatha Wessex has hired the photographer who did the original photo do the job. All the engines are excited, but can they all try and not let pride take them over and see who will be the star attraction in the photo? # Episode Sixteen: Christmas at the Sheds: It's Christmas time on the WER, and all the engines are happy, as there is going to be a party at the sheds. Barbara and Fowler are also going to be there. But can the engines get everything ready for the party? And will Paddy get to the WER Works in time so the animals can get warm? Special Episode: The New Tender Engines: A two new tender engine arrive to West East. One is a GWR Hall Class named Keith but the other is a LMS 2MT Ivatt Class tender engine, with no name. Characters: * Paddy * Scotty * Barbara * Fowler * Tom * Olivia * Agatha Wessex * Bertram Smith * Mary Castle * Cameron * Mountain * Alice * Bertie * Andrew * Rosie * Rothery * County * Jeffrey * Douglas * Joey *mentioned* * Ian * Jason Characters introduced: * Sam * Ellie * Poppy * Joel * Keith * Timothy Wessex * Becky * Victor * Hans * Diesel 844 * Other Railway Diesels. Year Timeline: 1960-1965 Trivia: * Paddy becomes the narrator. * The Intro gets updated. * It is the last Season to star Agatha Wessex. * It's the last season to have County and Jeffrey in the WER Sheds. * WER Adventures The Movie takes place in this season between the 15th and 16th episode. The main 8 engine's photo.& Christmas at the Sheds. * This is Kelly's last seasonCategory:SWR Adventures Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Paddy and Friends Big World Big Adventures Category:WER Adventures Category:Seasons